Führung Professionalität Wissen
Führungswissen - ein Grundverständnis der Inhalte und Zusammenhänge im Thema Führung thumb|200px Was ist Führung Das Führungsverständnis nach Lutz von Rosenstiel "Der Wirtschafts- und Organisationspsychologe Lutz von Rosenstiel beginnt seinen Artikel ‚Grundlagen der Führung’ mit einer Einstiegsfrage: „Führung: Was ist das?“[[|1]] Offenbar ist, obwohl man tagtäglich selbst führt und geführt wird, nicht klar, was Führung eigentlich heißt. Zunächst definiert er Führung kurz und knapp: „Führung ist zielbezogene Einflußnahme.“[[|2]] Rasch fällt auf, dass eine weitere Konkretisierung – oder Entfaltung – dieser Definition angebracht erscheint. Rosenstiel nimmt sogleich eine erste Ausdifferenzierung vor. Er unterscheidet zwischen ‚Führung durch Strukturen’ und ‚Führung durch Menschen’. Führende Strukturen können dabei unterschiedlichster Art sein. Das Spektrum reicht vom Stundenplan des Schülers über die vorgegebenen Handgriffe des Arbeiters am Fließband bis hin zu Anreizsystemen wie beispielsweise Gehaltsprämien. Menschen lassen sich also von Strukturen führen, dies genügt jedoch nicht, denn nicht alle Lebens- und Arbeitsbereiche lassen sich im Voraus planen, ordnen und koordinieren. Es bedarf also auch der Führung durch Menschen. Gerade in der heutigen Zeit, in der eine immer schnellere Anpassung eines Unternehmens an seine sich ständig weiterentwickelnde Umwelt vonnöten ist, ist eine Orientierung an Strukturen oft zu starr. Schnelle, flexible Antworten sind gefragt. Führung durch Menschen wird zunehmend wichtiger als Führung durch Strukturen. Und selbst dort, wo Strukturen führen sind es stets Menschen, die darüber entscheiden, inwieweit die Strukturen eingehalten werden, sei es im positiven Sinne der Effizienzsteigerung oder aber im negativen Sinne des ‚Dienst nach Vorschrift’ oder der Unterdrückung von Kreativität.[[|3]] Doch wie geschieht Führung, wie geschieht ‚zielbezogene Einflussnahme’ durch Menschen? „Das Verhalten des Vorgesetzten, seine Art, Ziele zu verdeutlichen, Aufgaben zu koordinieren, Mitarbeiter durch Gespräche zu motivieren, Ergebnisse zu kontrollieren, wird zum zentralen Bestandteil der Führung, die sich dann als zielbezogene Beeinflussung von Unterstellten durch Vorgesetzte mit Hilfe der Kommunikationsmittel definieren lässt.“[[|4]] Den Kommunikationsmitteln kommt in dieser neuen Definition eine besondere Bedeutung zu – und das nicht nur, weil Führungskräfte 80% bis 95% ihrer Arbeitszeit mit Kommunikation verbringen.[[|5]] Bei der Führung kommt es immer auf den Menschen und die Art und Weise des miteinander Umgehens und miteinander Kommunizierens an.[[|6]] Der Leser möge sich an folgende Erkenntnis der Kommunikationswissenschaft erinnern: „Man kann nicht nicht kommunizieren.“[[|7]] Daher ist es im Führungskontext besonders wichtig, kongruent zu kommunizieren. Die Herausforderung ist also nicht, eine inhaltlich richtige Botschaft zu formulieren, sondern, eine Botschaft zu formulieren, die wie beabsichtigt verstanden wird und die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt." Quelle: http://www.pbueche.de/wp/?page_id=231 'Führungskompetenz' Führungskompetenz beschreibt die Befähigung einer Person Führung wirksam auszuüben. Kompetenz resultiert aus der Verbindung von Wissen mit der Anwendung dieses Wissens. Die aus der praktischen Anwendung gewonnenen Erkenntnisse prägen die weitere Anwendung in der Zukunft und sie führen als Rückkopplung zu einer Steigerung des Wissens in Bezug auf den die Kompetenz betreffenden Sachverhalt. Führungskompetenz ist nichts, das uns zufällt. Weder erhalten wir sie mit unserer Geburt, noch mit der Muttermilch. Sie entsteht auch nicht spontan aufgrund einer Eingebung oder eines besonderen Ereignisses. Die Fähigkeit zu Führen braucht Zeit. Sie entwickelt sich durch fortdauerndes Beobachten, Verstehen, Anwenden und Verinnerlichen. Mehr über Führungskompetenz >> Führungskultur Mehr über Führungskultur >> Die Zukunft der Führung Wie wird sich Führung verändern? Welche Anforderungen stellen sich ändernde Umfeldbedingungen an Führung, an Führungskräfte und ihre Führungskompetenz? Welche Veränderungsprozesse in unserem Umfeld sind es, die zu Änderungen im Führungsverhalten führen und zu guter Letzt, muss sich Führung überhaupt verändern, wenn sich das Umfeld verändert oder muss Führung nicht gerade eine der Konstanten in einem dynamischen Umfeld darstellen? Viele Fragen, die es zu analysieren gilt, wenn man herausfinden will, ob und wenn ja, wie Führung sich auf Veränderungen ausrichten muss. In jedem Fall gilt auch für Führungskräfte, was John F. Kennedy einmal sagte: "Change is the law of life and those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future." Mehr über "Die Zukunft der Führung" Kategorie:Führung